prismonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
PvP leagues
PvP leagues, or just leagues is player vs player combat that is protected by rules set by the game and by players. For improptu player combat, see PvP duels. Combat here is turn based, for action combat, see Arena Wars . This is safe combat, this means that any damage taken in battle will be restored upon its conclusion and no items are lost upon defeat. However, any items consumed or wagered are not replaced. Singles Singles here are similar to PvP duels where individuals can challenge individuals, parties can challenge parties, or large groups can enter into a free-for-all. The main difference that separates the two is that this duel is protected by rules enforced by the game. The challenge is issued through the on-site interface. Before issuing the challenge, the challenging player must select their conditions for the duel and the invitation length. The challenged player(s) or party leader(s) will receive a message on their HunterBracer that they are being challenged. To accept the challenge they must return to one of the on-site interfaces to accept, reject, or negotiate the duel conditions. If the challenge receives no response within the invitation length it must be resent. Conditions There are a number of settings and conditions that can be altered to affect the gameplay, rewards, and win conditions. These conditions include: No fire monsters, no water monsters, no earth monsters, no electric monsters, no psychic monsters, one monster only, no world modifications, no range attacks, no status effects, no stat modifiers, specific arenas, random conditions and so on. Players can also choose to wager money, items, or monsters. Wagers can be identical on both sides, or wagers can be negotiated. All challenged parties must agree on the conditions before combat can begin. Combat Once all players have accepted the conditions and there are no outstanding invitations, players will be transported to the arena where they will be given a countdown and then combat will begin according to the conditions set. All rules are listed on the top left hand side of the screen for reference and can be toggled on or off at any time. Defeated players will be returned to the lobby. Quick Match Players can choose the quick match instead of selecting a specific player. They will then be matched with a player closest in total party level also seeking a quick match. After being matched, the players can negotiate combat conditions and then enter combat. Ladders Ladders are essentially singles grouped into a tournament that is regulated by the game. Rules and conditions are set by the game and are listed upon ladder registration and may change periodically. Ladders are held every Saturday. To enter into the upcoming ladder, players must register by the Thursday prior. The matchups will be released on Friday. Matchup information will include player names, and match time. Players must report to the bullpen before their designated match time or they will assume forfeit and their opponent will automatically be move on to the next round. Matches are allowed a certain amount of time, beyond this time, the match is terminated and the winner is determined based on the current state of the match. Each rung of the ladder occurs on 30 minute increments where each match is only allowed 25 minutes. This leaves a 5 minute resting period for players to retrieve any items from storage and so on. Each rung continues until there has been one winner. The winner receives the appropriate reward for that week and is commemorated as the champion in the lobby until the next week. Spectators Any player can watch a battle in progress by selecting the battle from the on-site interface. They will then be transported to that battle's instance in the spectator portion of the arena. They can leave at any time by activating their on screen dialogue. After the battle has ended, they will be automatically transported back to the lobby. The only exception is if the battle's conditions specify no spectators. Rewards For being the victor, or part of the victorious team in a battle, players will receive their opponent's wager, points and tokens. Points and tokens calculated using opponent's total party level - player's total party level. A high positive number will yield a high number of points/tokens while a low positive number will yield a low number of points/tokens. A negative number will always yeild a very low number of points/tokens. The defeated player will still be awarded points/tokens if the number is positive, though it will only be 1/3 of the calculated amount. Players can redeem the tokens with the League Manager on site for different rewards available exclusively through PvP leagues. These items are soulbound. Leaderboards Leaderboards are rankings based on the number of points each player has. Leaderboards are actively updated and can be viewed through the on-site interface or on the website.